Angel of the Avenger's
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Another crossover from the vaults of my brain. Crossover between Avengers/Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything but the words on the screen. SLASH PAIRINGS; Harry (32 {Immortal})/ Tony (32 {Immortal due to Harry?}), Death/Voldemort, Hulk/Thor, Loki/? & Hawkeye/Natasha. WARNING: DUMBLEDORE & WEASLY BASHING & HARRY'S MOTHER AS VOLDEMORT & DEATH AS DAD.
1. Prolog

Angel of the Avenger's

Another crossover from the vaults of my brain. Crossover between Avengers/Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything but the words on the screen.

WARNING: DUMBLEDORE & WEASLY BASHING & GOOD VOLDEMORT

Prolog: Secrets uncovered

A boy about 10 looked at his reflection; his green eyes full of kindness shine softly under the dim lighting of his 'room', his rats nest of hair pulled back into a ponytail shows the scar on his forehead, with a sigh the boy pocketed the small mirror and steps from his 'room' before his 'kind' family awoke. The locks on his door opened once the child looked at them; with a sigh the child went to work on breakfast for his whale of an uncle and his son.

-Meanwhile-

An old man watched the child through a strange machine with an evil, but joyful glint in his eyes for in a week the child would be 11 and in the palm of his hands. The man's trapped Phoenix watches from his perch with judging eyes.

"What is it Fawkes?" the man asks staring into the eyes of his stolen Phoenix familiar; the Phoenix just stares into the man's eyes to say 'Watch out old man.'  
"Stupid bird." the man mumbles under his breath returning to watch his weapon; the Phoenix watches on still with judging eyes. The Phoenix trills softly as to say 'It's time for you to fall old man.' with a flash of fire the Phoenix vanishes from his prison, and returns to his true master; Death.

-Death's Lair-

With a flash of fire the red Phoenix; Fawkes appears on the desk of the figure known as Death.  
"Hello my old friend." Death says running his fingers through the Phoenix's feathers; the Phoenix trills softly under the touch, then nudges his head into his master's hand.  
"It's time?" Death asks; earning a nod from his Phoenix.  
"Then make sure the old man loses his pawn, make sure my son is free from his grasp." Death says; earning another nod from the Pheonix before the beautiful bird vanishes in a flash of fire.  
'Soon my son, you'll be with me soon my Harrison Lucifer Erebos.' Death thinks to himself as he looks at a picture of him, his lover and his son all with smiling faces.  
'As you too my Dark Snake; Tom Malvo Riddle.' Death adds grinning at the thought of his lover back in his hands and bed.

-Back with Harry-

'Joy another day of "BOY!", "FREAK!" and "Where is my punching bag?" from his 'loving' family!' Harry think's with a sigh as the days tick down to his 11th birthday; maybe after his 11th birthday something good will happen.. only if.

A soft cry from upstairs shocks Harry, for it's been an hour since Vernon 'his loving uncle' locked him inside his room for 'burning' the food for his whale of a son Dudley; a soft smell of charred flesh catches Harry's nose; the sounds of his door unlocking and creaking open make Harry turn and see a beautiful red bird, the size of a swan sitting in the hallway with a smirk on his beak.  
"What are you?" Harry asks; the bird trills softly and all feelings that Harry had of shock vanished.  
'Beautiful.' Harry thinks sighing softly.  
 **'Thank you.'** a voice inside Harry's head says, Harry backs into the wall of his room shocked.  
 **'You can understand me?'** the voice asks as the bird tilts it's head; with a shocked look Harry slowly nods at the bird.  
 **'Wow... A Mental link to my master's son.'** the bird's voice says with a chuckle.  
"What are you?" Harry asks.  
 **'A Phoenix!'** the bird.. no Phoenix says.  
"A bird from a fairy tail... impossible." Harry says eyes wide staring at the Phoenix.  
 **'I am no meer fairy tail Harry, I am real.'** the Phoenix says.  
"I smelled burning, was that you?" Harry asks not bothering to ask how the Phoenix knew his name.  
 **'Your Uncle tried to shoot me, so I attacked.'** the Phoenix says.  
"I-Is he d-dead?" Harry asks.  
 **'No. Would you like him dead?'** the Phoenix asks.  
"N-no." Harry says.  
 **'Very well Harry, would you like to leave this place?'** the Phoenix asks tilting it'/his head.  
"C-can I?" Harry asks unsure.  
 **'Your father would like to meet you, so yes you can leave.'** the Phoenix says grinning.  
"My father?... but he's dead." Harry says; earning a shocked screach from the Phoenix.  
 **'I WILL KILL THAT BASTERD, HOW DARE HE... No Harry, your father is not dead... He is Death.'** the Phoenix says shocking Harry.  
"What?" Harry asks before his vision falls to darkness.

-END (For NOW)-

Enjoy the Prolog? I hope so for this story will continue (Soonish) I would very much like it if you R&R. Please it makes me happy... Mucho Love :3


	2. Chapter 1

Angel of the Avenger's

Another crossover from the vaults of my brain. Crossover between Avengers/Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything but the words on the screen.

WARNING: DUMBLEDORE & WEASLY BASHING & GOOD VOLDEMORT

Chapter 1: Harry is no more

With a burst of fire Fawkes had returned and held in the talons of the phoenix was his child; his green eyes wide with awe and joy.  
"This is beautiful." 'Harrison' says looking around the small trills from his phoenix sound like laughter to Death, his son turns to the phoenix and nods and breaks into a smile.  
"True, so where is my father Fawkes." 'Harrison says looking into the eyes of Fawkes; shocked Death knocks over some books trying to wrap his mind around the fact; 1) His son had Tom's beautiful smile & 2) Fawkes spoke to Harrison and Harrison spoke back.  
"Hello?" 'Harrison' asks looking right at the pile of books Death knocked over.  
'Shit!' Death thinks pulling his hood up to cover his skull face; this a flick of his robes Death stepped out from behind the books hunched slightly.  
"Death.. right?" 'Harrison asks pushing the glasses up.  
"Y-yes." Death says choking slightly at the sight of his son, the son he thought he lost.  
"The Phoenix said your my father." 'Harrison' says with a shrug.  
"Oh?" Death asks standing taller.  
"Yeah... are you?" 'Harrison' asks.  
"Y-yes you are my son." Death says looking at his son; who turns to Fawkes, with a trill from his familiar his son turns back to him with tears falling from his eyes.  
"Dad." 'Harrison' says running into his father's arms, his tears soaking his robes but Death cared not for he had his son, and soon he would have his mate; the one who gave him his beautiful boy.  
"What's my name?" 'Harrison' asks rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
"Harrison Lucifer Erebos, why?" Death asks.  
"The Durselys called me Harry if I was lucky." Harrison says.  
"Those Mortal's lives are forfeit.. maybe my love would like them as a prize." Death says.  
"I have a mom?" Harrison asks.  
"No you have a father and a dad." Death says.  
"How?" Harrison asks.  
"Our love gave us you Harrison, Wizard's are diffrent Harrison. I hope you don't mind." Death says.  
"I have a family. I don't mind." Harrison says hugging his dad tightly.  
"Good. Maybe we can see my love later on, but first you need a bath young man.. and maybe some Death magic can give you a propper 10 year old body." Death says earning another hug from his son.  
"I love you dad, and Fawkes thanks." Harrison says smiling softly.  
"I love you too my son." Death says.

-END-


End file.
